


Daddy Cochise

by rude_ravenclaw



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwood Lodge, F/M, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_ravenclaw/pseuds/rude_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the reader's first time at the Washington's lodge with boyfriend, Chris. The cold winds of the mountain can't cool down the steamy romance that ensues within the lodge's wooden walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Cochise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut. It may get cheesy and funny but this is pure smut. It also takes place before the prank on Hannah.

Snow slowly drifted down outside the window of Chris’ and mine’s bedroom. The sun slowly dipped down below the horizon as I wrapped myself tighter in the blanket. I was waiting for Chris to come back with Josh to the lodge. The boys had been out doing God knows what for the majority of the evening. I kept myself tucked away in the bedroom, nervous about my first day at the Washington Lodge with my boyfriend. Chris had invited me to his best friend’s lodge and this would be our first night together with no parents. 

I wasn’t sure what was going to happen that night but I hoped for the best. I hoped for better than the best. Chris and I had fooled around before but we had never actually gone all the way. I could just imagine Chris’ strong arms holding me down, his hips grinding against mine.

I didn’t have to imagine for long though. The door handle turned and Chris came bursting into the room. “I have returned, my fair lady! My journey is over and I may once again lay my eyes upon thee,” Chris exclaimed as he dramatically gestured. 

This made me giggle as I said, “My lord has returned and I may rejoice!”

“Oh there will be MUCH rejoicing…” Chris replied as he climbed onto the bed and towards me. He pulled the blanket away from me, revealing my pajama shorts and Star Wars tee. “Star Wars, eh? Be the Leia to my Han?”

“Gladly, you scruffy-looking nerfherder,” I replied with a grin. He let out a chuckle as I grabbed the collar of one of his four jackets and pulled him to me for a kiss. He gripped my hip with one hand and held the back of my head with the other as he deepened the kiss. He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth. I ran my hands through his soft, blond hair before moving them down to tug off his layers. Chris pulled back to tear off his glasses in one swift movement before returning his lips to mine. 

Eventually Chris was only in his jeans and at some point, my shirt had been removed as well. Chris sat back and stared at my ample breasts longingly. He bit his lips as he ran his hands up my stomach to my chest. He massaged and squeezed them tenderly, never taking his eyes off of them. I let a moan escape as I rested my head back against the pillow. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips making a trail across my breasts. He nipped and kissed the skin loving, dragging his tongue over my nipples. I tangled one hand in his hair as he worked his magic. “Yer a wizard, Chris,” I breathed out in my best Hagrid impression.

“Oh, just wait until you see what I do with my wand,” he replied with a smirk. This made my stomach clench at the idea of him being inside of me. I wanted him. I needed him. Chris tugged off my shorts as I worked at his belt. My breathing was heavy as I did so. He placed his hands over mine and I looked up at him. “Are you sure you want this?” he almost whispered. 

I kissed him softly, “I need this. I need you.” Chris smiled and helped me get his jeans off. The sight of him in only his boxers always made me extremely wet. My core tingled with electrifying anticipation. Chris slipped his boxers off before trailing kisses down my stomach to my underwear. He took the hem between his teeth and pulled them down my trembling legs, throwing them onto the floor with my pajamas. On his way back up, he pushed my legs apart and positioned himself between them. I put one hand on his chest before saying, “Babe, a condom.”

He had a look of ‘oh shit’ on his face as he reached into the drawer of the bedside table. “Josh stocked the lodge beforehand, just in case.” He pulled out a blue-wrapped condom and stuck it between his teeth, winking at me. I laughed as I plucked it from his mouth and began to unwrap it. I took his cock in one hand and slid the condom down his length with the other. It always shocked me at just how thick Chris is. My fingertips don’t even come close to touching as I wrap my fingers around him. 

I gave him one last stroke as I leaned back into the pillows. Chris leaned over me and kissed me with a burning passion. A surge of want and pleasure pulsed through my body as he teased his cock around my entrance. Chris buried his face in my neck as he pushed himself inside of me. He gasped out in pleasure as I knitted my eyebrows together and let out a small wince. The feeling of his throbbing cock inside of me burned but it was quickly replaced with immense waves of pleasure as he began to grind in and out of me. He sucked at my neck, groaning as he did so. 

One hand was tangled tightly in his hair and the other was tangled in the sheets. Chris let out a sharp breath with every thrust. A moan escaped my lips as he grinded into me with a mix of passion and animalistic desire. My breathing began to hitch the same as Chris’ with every powerful thrust. Heat was spreading through my body from my core as uncontrollable pleasure built up. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I was overcome with a surge of dominance. Placing both hands on Chris’ chest and digging my heels into the mattress, I attempted to roll us over. It did not work. I tried again but to no avail. “Chris,” I whispered, “get off me.” 

Chris moved so fast and frantically, his face flushed red. “Oh no! Oh shit! What did I do wrong? Are you okay? I’m so sorry,” Chris blurted out. 

“No, no, no, Chris,” I placed one hand gingerly on his shoulder, “I want to be top.”

I thought it wasn’t possible but his went to an even deeper shade of red. “Oh, I… Yes, okay.” 

I sat up on my knees to kiss his lips gently as I stroked him slowly. “Trust me, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

A soft smile spread across his lips as he leaned back into the pillows where I was a moment ago. I straddled his lap, my thighs trembling. Chris instantly grabbed my hips and guided me down his shaft. He let out a low grown and pressed his head back into the pillows. I reveled in the feeling of total control and Chris loved it. He loosened his grip on my hips as I placed my hands on both of his shoulders. I grinded back and forth against his hips, feeling him fill me up. It stung as I adjusted to his girth once more but the pain quickly subsided. I slid up and down his length, moaning gently. Chris slowly moved his hands along my abdomen and breasts, taking in every detail of my body. I released his shoulders and sat straight up, taking him in as deep as possible. I entangled my fingers in my hair and stared lovingly into Chris’ blue eyes. 

He smiled warmly up at me, gently massaging my breasts. He stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. I felt myself blush as I passionately worked my way up and down his cock. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax. I moaned louder, “Chris, Chris, I’m so close.” 

“Cum for me, baby. Cum for me, beautiful,” Chris replied, jerking his hips in rhythm with mine. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, Chris’ name coming out louder and louder. Waves of pleasure spilled over inside of me like a flood, rocking me to my core. My juices flowed down his cock, soaking his hips. 

Chris grabbed my hips, rocking himself into me. He let out a deep, growl-like moan as he came inside of me, gripping my hips so hard they bruised. 

I slid off of him to lay next to him. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me in close to his chest. I reached down and pulled the blanket over us. “Seeing you on top of me is so… so beautiful. You’re a goddess up there,” Chris whispered into my hair. 

I blushed and snuggled my face into his bare chest. He smelt of subtle pine. A fir tree perhaps. I breathed in deeply, filling my head with his musky, earthen scent and breathed out the words, “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby girl.”


End file.
